It Has Always Been You
by Kousaka Ji
Summary: Set after the final auditions in episode 10. Maya and Claudine inside one room, feelings unfold, and probably a lot more.


Losing wasn't in Claudine's dictionary. She never knew what the word meant, that is, until Tendou Maya came into her life. Claudine have heard of the name Tendou. Who hasn't? Not when that name alone sends everyone in the industry shaking with their tails behind their backs, not when everyone auditioning for a position in a play would immediately drop their applications because they know it's always the Tendou who'll get the role. So when Claudine knew the offspring of a Tendou would be in the same academy as she is, she immediately felt challenged. Going as far as to approach the said Tendou offspring during their entrance exams and offering to be her stretching partner.

It was then that Claudine first tasted the bitter taste of defeat.

First, she was turned down at their entrance exams. Second, she was placed BEHIND the said girl in the rankings. Third, the very same girl took every protagonist role, Claudine thought would be given to her.

It was absolutely infuriating, insufferable even because no matter how much effort Claudine put in practicing late at night, no matter how much she'd put herself in arduous training, she still can't seem to pass THAT girl, that girl named Tendou Maya.

So when Claudine saw Maya's coat slowly falling down and leaving its owner's left shoulder, at that moment, she knew it was a fall she absolutely cannot accept. The slow flattering of a red coat as it made its way to the ground was the only sound Claudine could hear, and the only thing that she could see was the firm back of the owner of that coat.

Impossible

Tendou Maya won't lost to anyone. Tendou Maya hasn't lost to anyone. Tendou Maya-...

Claudine can't remember what happened after Maya had helped her up. Claudine didn't want to remember because that same night, both of them had claimed each other in French. Only the two of them knew what was the meaning and usage behind the word "Ma" and honestly, Claudine wouldn't want it any other way.

So now here they are, inside the blonde's room, already in their sleeping attires and is lying down, back to back. The both of them agreed that they would talk about what happened in the morning, not tonight. Not when both of them are already in the state of enervation, not when both of them could barely speak. But for whatever reason, despite the fatigue she feels, Claudine couldn't fall asleep. She was there, laying on her side while her back is touching Maya's

"Maya? Are you still awake?" Her voice sounded sleepy but it was as gentle as the wind, careful not to startle the called girl if ever she was indeed sleeping.

"I am. I guess we both cannot sleep. What seems to be the problem?" That tenor voice that still sends chills to Claudine's spine responded in the same gentle way Claudine threw her question while the owner's back tilted her head up. "Im sorry" for whatever reason there may be, Claudine found herself apologizing to brunette. Claudine felt a slight shift in her bed and Maya's back was no longer touching hers, which startled Claudine so she shifted towards the direction of the bed where Maya is supposed to be "Maya?" She called out once more.

The moment her body had fully shifted, her crimson eyes met lilac ones.

"What are you apologizing for? We didn't lose Claudine" Lilac eyes pinning down on hers that even if Claudine wanted to look, she couldn't.

"No. You didn't lose Maya, I did" Claudine made sure to drown out her voice at the last time, hoping that the brunette who just propped her elbows to get a good look at Claudine, didn't hear but to her dismay, she did but kept quiet. Claudine looked away from those lilac orbs with a pained expression on her face and Maya could clearly see that.

"If only my radiance was as strong as yours, if only I was a good enough partner for you, if only I wasn't so incapable we would have won" Claudine gripped the sheet beneath them as she said each word. Maya wouldn't have lost if she wasn't partnered up with her. She felt awful, and it was such a first for her usual confident self.

"Look at me, Claudine" Maya's voice echoed in Claudine's ears but she didn't listen. She continued staring from afar, any sight her eyes could set upon, just not the eyes of the one who's currently in front of her.

A hand was suddenly on Claudine's chin and she was forced to look at Maya, the last person whom she wanted to look at right now. With her other hand, Maya brushed a thumb against the cheek of Claudine, making the latter inaudibly hiss at the hot touch against her cool cheek.

"Your radiance is strong in a different way. Your radiance is the only one that is on par with mine. Not good enough to be my partner? That statement makes me mad Claudine because in a world full of other high class stage girls, I'd pick you. Even if time would turn back and I'd get to choose all over again who's gonna be my partner, my answer remains the same. It's you, it has always been you" Maya leaned in closer, close enough that both of their foreheads were touching and their noses almost brushing against each other.

Maya's entire hand had cupped the side of Claudine's face, and Claudine just leaned into the touch, letting herself get lost in Maya's touch and Maya's eyes.

"As I said before, it's only with you that I can go higher, go even further. It's because of you that I get to strive harder. It's because of you that I have reassurance, that even if I get lost in my own high tower, you'd always be there to reach me" With a slow lean towards the blonde, Maya smiled for a bit before capturing the blonde's lips with her own. Soft and supple, that was what Maya's lips felt like to Claudine that the latter couldn't help but drag the former up till the brunette was on top of her. Claudine broke away from the kiss first just to say one thing "Hey Maya?" She raised an arm towards Maya's face as her hand, this time, is the one cupping the side of Maya's face, to which the latter did what Claudine did earlier and also leaned in to the touch "Hmm?" A hum was her only answer, Claudine could only smile before saying " _Je t'aime_ " Maya mimicked her smile and leaned in to just give Claudine a teasing peck to the lips and said " _Je t'aime aussi_ " before fully capturing the blonde's lips again.

The both of them didn't know for how long they were kissing, all they knew was that, It's gonna be a very long night.


End file.
